survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sponge
|hometown = Virginia|occupation = Student|version = SurvivORGs|season = ORGfrica|tribes = |place = 16/20|alliances = pee-pee-pals baylor-wilson-fan-club booty-munchers maasomo|challenges = 4|votesagainst = 6|days = 8|season2 = Marshall ORGlands|tribes2 = |place2 = 14/16|challenges2 = 1|days2 = 8|votesagainst2 = 7}}Sponge is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: ORGfrica'' and ''SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands''. In ORGfrica, Sponge was known for his lack of social skills and ironic confessionals. Sponge became a victim of the tribe swap, spending all his money on Tribal Immunity while believing himself to be safe, but was quickly blindsided by his original Maasai tribemates, ending up in 16th place. In Marshall ORGlands, Sponge was one of two ORGfrica contestants cast on the season, along with Brian. Sponge survived one Tribal Council under the new system, but was targeted at the second one for his general inactivity. At his tribe's second Tribal Council, he was voted out unanimously 6-1, finishing in 14th place. Profile The host of the RIG BROTHER: LONGTERM series, Sponge is an Admin of the Survivor Reddit Discord. He was also a producer and VIP of SurvivORG before stepping down following ORG Stars. Asked to describe himself in the Marshall ORGlands preseason, Sponge said this: Heyo, I’d like to describe myself as a quite over the top individual, sometimes intentional, most of the time not. I think of myself as quite analytical and calculated, even if that wasn’t well-evidenced in my last SurvivORGs journey. I live by the mantra “Skate fast, smoke grass, eat ass”. ORGfrica Sponge was a member of the Maasai tribe with Lemmy, Minty, TheMainPhoenix, and Xerop. He instantly tried to rally the tribe against Lemmy for not being online during the marooning, making the #pee-pee-pals composed of Minty, Phoenix, Xerop, and himself and #baylor-wilson-fan-club composed of Lemmy, Xerop, and himself. He made the #pee-pee-pals as an effort to rally against Lemmy and solidify himself in a solid 4-1 majority on Day 1. The #baylor-wilson-fan-club was a fake alliance to make Lemmy feel as if he was safe. Little did he know, his "allies" were leaking all this information to Lemmy, leaving Sponge obliviously at the bottom of the tribe. Maasai easily won the first four immunity challenges and during his time on Maasai 1.0, he assisted Phoenix in #mozambique-1-4 with finding an idol. He also discovered a half idol in #congo-2-2-2 that could only be played by the holder if the two halves of the idol were joined. Bas held the other half, but was unable to DM Sponge about the idol because he was on a different tribe. The swap came at the Final 16 and placed Sponge on the Samburu tribe with Minty, Lemmy, Phoenix, Ghezzi, Harry, Tantusar, and Xanleth. Sponge felt safe in the tribe since Maasai made up 4/8 of Samburu. He was wrong. Due to his poor social game, he did not establish relationships which lead to the members of the other OG tribes (Oromo, Yoruba, Zulu) becoming aware that Sponge was against them. The Immunity Challenge was the Survivor Auction. There were several items to bid on and he originally wanted to bid on the Public Pre-Merge Idol and a chance to skip the next tribal council their tribe attended. He would've felt guilty had he bid on those two items so he made the fatal mistake of spending all $500 on Tribal Immunity. He ended up going to Tribal Council when two of his tribemates did not spent their money on Tribal Immunity, spending money on Information in the game. He wanted to target his rival, Tantusar, for not wishing him luck in a previous Immunity Challenge. His #1 "ally", Phoenix, wanted to target Sponge for having knowledge of his idol and having a poor social game. It was not hard to rally the rest of the tribe's votes and Sponge was voted out 6-2 over Tantusar. The only person who voted with him was Minty, who felt bad that Sponge would be eliminated. On Sponge's way out, he outed Phoenix for having an idol and revealed that Sponge had a half idol. Voting Chart ''ORGfrica'' Marshall ORGlands Trivia * Sponge is the only contestant from Maasai to not make it to the merge. * Sponge was the first Admin of the Survivor Reddit Discord to play in a SurvivORGs season. * Sponge produced BORGneo and all seasons after ORGfrica until ORG Stars, where he became a VIP. *Along with Brian, Sponge is one of the two ORGfrica pre-merge returnees who once again failed to make the merge on their second try. Category:Contestants Category:ORGfrica Contestants Category:16th Place Category:Marshall ORGlands Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:14th Place